¿Ninjas en nuestro mundo?
by Kaoru2233
Summary: Debido a un incidente, los ninjas quedan atrapados en nuestro mundo. La única ayuda que podrán recibir es la de dos fans obsesionadas. ¿Sasuke le teme a los autos? ¿Sakura es una pervertida? ¡Pasen y lean!


Capitulo 1: ¿Que hacen aquí?

-Maldición… ¡¿dónde está el **** control remoto?!-

-Debe de estar por aquí, Milena, no te esponjes-

¡Se nos pasara la hora de ver Naruto, Ariana!

-… ¡busca más rápido!-

Bien. Dos jóvenes de 18 años buscaban con desesperación un control remoto. ¿Nada malo, no? Excepto que esas jóvenes iban a explotar si no lo encontraban.

La primera, Milena, ojos castaños, y cabello del mismo color, ondulado y atado en una coleta, con un flequillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, blanca, alta y delgada, algo temperamental, no le gustaba esperar. No se enojaba con facilidad, pero venga, ¡el bendito control remoto lo venían buscando desde hace media hora!

La segunda, Ariana, era una pelinegra con el cabello liso, y suelto. Era baja, y delgada. Ella era más calmada que Milena, pero esto ya la estaba impacientando. Su piel era nívea, y tenía unas ligeras ojeras, por ver anime.

¡Lo encontré!- anuncio Milena, con el control en mano, como si hubiera descubierto el Santo Grial.

¡Viva!- exclamo Ariana, dando saltitos- Ahora, prende el televisor.

Ambas jóvenes se sentaron frente al televisor y pusieron el ansiado anime, pero…

Se fue la luz- dijo Ariana casi sin voz.

¡NOOOO!-Milena se tiro al suelo dramáticamente-¡NARUTO!

¿Y ahora qué?- cuestiono Ariana- Nos aburriremos aquí…-miro a su amiga, que aún seguía en el piso- Milena… tendremos que… SALIR. (N/A: ¡Chan Chan Chan! xD)

Milena la miro, suspiro y afirmo con resignación.

Está bien- dijo, y se levantó para dar una vuelta.

Cuando dejaron la casa sola, el refresco que Ariana había dejado junto al televisor, se volcó, y se derramo en ella. Un brillo cubrió el aparato, y desapareció dejando ver cuatro siluetas….

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos?-

Sakura-chan, me aplastas…

Tú me aplastas a mí, Naruto.

¡Todos me están aplastando a mí!

-Perdón, Kakashi-sensei-

Todos se incorporaron, dejando a Kakashi respirar.

¡Sasuke! ¡Traidor!- grito Naruto, abalanzándose sobre él.

¡Déjame!- exclamo el, sacándoselo de encima.- ¡Tu no entiendes nada!

¿Chicos, dónde estamos?- pregunto Sakura.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura. Tenía razón, no sabían ni donde estaban.

Busquen en la casa. Talvez encontremos algo.-ordeno Kakashi- Naruto y Sakura obedecieron, mientras que Sasuke bufo y se puso a buscar.

Buscaron inútilmente, hasta que Sakura se fijó en algo.

¡Mire sensei! ¡Esta es una túnica de Akatsuki!- exclamo Sakura.

¡Y tienen todas las bandanas de todas las aldeas!- exclamo Naruto.

Tienen espadas muy grandes, shurikens y kunais.- dijo Sasuke.

¿Ese es un raijin de Minato?- pensó sorprendido Kakashi.

En ese instante, la puerta se empezó a abrir.

Los ninjas se escondieron, y observaron.

Que aburrido fue…. ¡hubiera preferido seguir aquí! Así hubiera podido contar mis historias de terror, y…- Milena fue interrumpida por su amiga, que miraba al armario.

Milena, hay intrusos- dijo ella, haciendo que su amiga se sobresaltara- Han abierto el armario donde están los cosplay… y…- Ariana miro al suelo- Huellas… ¡hay que atraparlos con las manos en la masa!

Espera, buscare armas- contesto Milena, y se fue al armario, sacando katanas de cosplay, pero si las utilizaban bien, podrían causar daño. Ella entrego una a su amiga, y lentamente se dirigieron al sofá, donde los ninjas estaban escondidos.

¡Los tengo!-grito Milena, pegándole a Naruto.

¡Ayayay!- se quejó el, sobándose la cabeza, con lagrimones en los ojos.

Las primas se quedaron heladas, sin saber que decir.

¿N-Naruto?- dijo Ariana casi sin voz, acercándose, pero Milena la detuvo.

¡Tonterías!- dijo ella- De seguro son buenos cosplayer, además, el manga ya acabo, y Sasuke esta vestido como al inicio de Shippuden!- acuso, señalándolo con el dedo.

¿Qué cosa?- cuestiono Sakura confundida- ¿Shippuden? ¿De qué hablan?

No se hagan- dijo Milena, fastidiada. Bien lo saben, cuando Naruto regresa, y Sasuke va en busca de Itachi para matarlo, y los Akatsuki, todo ese rollo-

No tengo idea de lo que dicen- dijo Kakashi- Naruto acaba de regresar hace una semana, y… ¿Akatsuki? He oído hablar de ellos, pero solo me he enfrentado a Itachi.-afirmo.

Las chicas se paralizaron. ¿Estaban frente a los verdaderos personajes?

Espera-dijo Milena, y se acercó a Kakashi. Lentamente, le fue levantando su bandana. El la miro sorprendido, y trato de detenerla, pero Milena le dio una fría mirada que hizo que el ninja se detuviese.

Entonces la saco de golpe. Ahí estaba el reluciente Sharingan, y su cicatriz.

Al verlo, Milena se alejó lentamente temblando, cayendo de golpe al sillón, mientras que Ariana grito algo incoherente para luego gritar de… ¿dolor?

El Sharingan… ¡OBITO!- Exclamo, dejándose caer al suelo. Ella no superaba lo de Óbito.

¿Óbito?-dijo sorprendido Kakashi.

-No lo creo…Ariana, ¿sabes lo que significa?-

Su amiga dejo de gritar, y la miro confundida.

¡LOS NINJAS ESTAN AQUÍ!- grito, y abrazo a su amiga, que empezaron a dar saltitos, mientras daban gritos fangirls.

¿Qué les pasa?- susurro Sasuke.- ¿Acaso se volvieron locas?

Ya.- Milena le pego a su amiga, y recupero la cordura- A ver… tenemos al equipo 7 aquí… ninjas legítimos, provenientes de otra dimensión…

Ariana iba asintiendo, ya calmada.

-¡QUE VAMOS A HACER!-


End file.
